


Live in the moment

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Henjei-Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: What could have happened during Henrik's birthday party, September 12, 2017





	Live in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Henjei story, so if you don't like this, please, stop reading now. I also apologize if there are any mistakes, as English isn't my first language.

*** 

“Are you going to invite Tarjei?” His mother’s voice makes Henrik snap out of his thoughts. He looks at her suspiciously. Why would she ask something like this?

“I thought we decided the party is for the closest friends and family?” he falters.

“Do you mean to tell me you aren’t friends anymore?” Siv looks genuinely surprised. “Think about it, Henrik. You should invite him.”

He shrugs and nods, and goes back to his phone in order to hide from her searching glance. Whatever his mother’s reasons are, it’s easy for her to say. Because Henrik can’t imagine how to do this. How can he just invite Tarjei if they haven’t kept in touch since the end of June? How can he go against himself, forget about his pride and admit that all those horrible words he said back then were a lie? 

*** 

If someone asked Henrik to write an essay on how he spent his summer, he would be able to say only one thing – he was stalking his… well, Tarjei. Let’s forget about definitions, because Holm is really bad at this. He stopped trying to analyze his feelings long time ago. He just knows that he feels the whole range: from anger to melancholy, from envy to astonishment, from jealousy to admiration. 

But all these feelings are nothing compared to the one that took over his soul – Henrik desperately misses Tarjei. Day by day. Hour by hour. Minute by minute. He misses him so much. 

***

There’s no way he can postpone it any further, so Henrik takes his phone. Tarjei’s number is still on his favourite contacts list. What can be easier? Just one tap, then couple of tones and he'll hear familiar voice… But God, this is so scary. 

Several minutes pass and Henrik can’t decide what to do. Then the coward in him wins and he settles for a text. 

“Hi. Going to celebrate my Bday, Tuesday, 7pm, Ett Bord. Will be happy to see you.”

The text is sent, there’s no going back now. Henrik stands by the window and bites his nails. He’s ready to do anything not to look at his phone while waiting for a reply. He hears soft vibration and is scared to death to know the verdict.

“I’ll be there.”

***

He notices T and those petty, ugly feelings that corrupted his soul and made him feel ashamed of himself suddenly dissolve replaced by overwhelming joy. Tarjei is here. He is so close hugging Siv. Henrik approaches them.

“Hi, Henke. Happy birthday!” His hoarse voice is like a remedy from sorrow, and Henrik feels that his lips are spreading into the widest smile. 

Tarjei gives him pink roses, a postcard and a bottle of champagne, and Henrik wants to laugh. Seriously, T? This looks like a set for a romantic date with some girl. Then he realizes this is exactly the same champagne they got drunk on in Bergen in May. So he searches for something in Tarjei’s eyes.

T's glance is open and full of joy, and Henrik is mesmerized by it. He stands by his side posing for a photograph his mother suggests they should take. He feels Tarjei's fingers caressing his neck gently before settling on his shoulder. And Henrik keeps smiling. And smiling. And smiling. 

***

If there’s such a thing as absolute happiness, then this is what Henrik feels tonight. He is surrounded by the most important people in his life, and he feels their love and admiration. He lacks confidence, hiatus in his acting career hurts his ego, but he lets himself breathe tonight, allows not to think about it, doesn’t try to prove himself to someone. Especially because this special someone sits almost opposite of him and doesn’t ask for anything. Just caresses Henrik with his warm smile and keeps looking at him. 

***

When Tarjei gives him their Gullruten award, Henrik feels like he can’t breathe because of all the memories. Yes, four month ago he felt this absolute happiness too. He let go of all doubts, allowed himself to stop thinking just for one night. And to feel instead.  
He takes the award and when he notices that one of the guests is filming, he begins to pose. He puts that languishing model expression on his face and runs fingers over metal curves. And then he freezes for a second under Tarjei’s gaze. T is chewing impassively but his eyes twinkle with mischief, and his pupils are dilated the same way as during filming when they were Isak and Even… The same way as that night in Bergen when they were Tarjei and Henrik. 

Oh, come on, Holm, you are imagining things. 

***

For some reason Henrik expects Tarjei to leave any minute, but he seems to be willing to stay. He chats with Lea animatedly – well, of course, they are co-stars now. What an irony!

At some point, all the guests stand up and sing a birthday song, while Henrik sits and looks around uneasily. He usually likes to be in the spotlight; he is life of any party and loves it. But at this very moment he feels that his eyes are drawn to Tarjei like magnets (God, what a cheesy comparison which he read in a sappy article about relationships of some models). He doesn’t want others to notice. But it’s impossible not to look, as T is singing so diligently and clapping his hands like a big baby. Oh Tarjei… 

***

It’s time to say goodbye. Henrik extends his hand and feels how strong warm fingers grasp his. Then Tarjei smiles and hugs him. Well, why not? They are bros! Bros can hug each other goodbye. And if Henrik accidentally touches T’s buzzed hair (yeah, he wanted to do it for ages and he knows now it’s still soft!) and Tarjei nuzzles into his neck… It means nothing.

“I wrote you a postcard, you jerk. And you haven’t even looked inside,” Tarjei lets Henrik go and pouts a little.

“Thanks for coming,” his voice breaks, Henrik is looking for any reason to make T stay just a little bit longer. “I really am a jerk. So impolite. You wrote a postcard, put an effort into it… Wait, I’ll find it.” 

Henrik rushes to the table where all his presents are and rummages through them. Where is it? His hands are shaking and he can't find it. Tarjei comes closer, extracts it from underneath, opens, and gives the postcard to Henrik.

There are three words in it. “I miss you”. And a weird-shaped heart, like the one T drew on the glass during filming. 

God, this is so cliché! Henrik wants to laugh because of the absurdity of it all. He looks at Tarjei instead and T meets him with the same open warm glance, which caresses, draws in and is full of promise. There’s no doubt, embarrassment or shame in it. Only confidence. And Henrik gives up.

He looks on the words in the card again and whispers, “Me too.” 

And then on impulse he grabs his jacket and heads for the door.

“Are you with me?” he asks on his way.

“I’m always with you,” Tarjei snorts and follows him towards the unknown.

Because life is now, and they will deal with the rest of it later. And this time they’ll do it together.


End file.
